From Childhood Friends to Parents
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: For many years Ginga and Hyoma has been together.But the shocking news is revealved to everyone. M preggers; slightly yaoi. Don't like it please don't read. Contain a few minor crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**Cutie Angel 999 Presents…**

**From childhood friends to parents, a beyblade fan fic**

**Has to do with how ginga and his childhood friend hyoma became parents. Warning: M preggers. P.S Might be minor crossovers from other shows. Plz read and Review. I do not own Beyblade.**

**BTW slightly yaoish so don't read if you can't put of with it. **

** Chapter 1: The nerve-racking shock **

"Hyoma! Guess what?" busted Ginga with shock

"What? Tell me Ginga"

"I'm…Pregnant!" Ginga yelled.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

Ginga and Hyoma were friends in Koma village since they were kids. Many years later they fell in love and recently had sex. After Ginga told what happened they both were in shocking state. If they told their friends like Kenta, Madoka, and the others it would just be a scam. Now Ginga would have to face 9 full months of a baby inside him and face painful labor and childbirth. Hyoma saw Ginga in stony silence and said, "Uh Ginga. Are you…" Then the next thing Hyoma knew that ginga went outside crying his eyes out. "Ginga please don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright." "No nothings gonna be fine," Ginga sobbed and continued," before and after the baby's born my life is surely gonna suck. I just don't know if I'm ready or not, just in a lot of stress."

Hyoma put his hand on Ginga's back and said, "Don't worry Ginga. No matter what happens we'll always stick together. And when that baby comes in 9 months or so we'll raise it together like family. And I'll also attend the birth." Ginga finally smiled and whispered," I love you Hyoma," "I love you too Ginga." Hyoma whispered back. Then the couple kissed passionately with their tongues touching in a comfortable direction. The 2 hoped that everything is gonna be alright.

**End of chapter 1. Gonna work on chapter 2 so stay tuned. Next up : Will Ginga go through the first trimester of pregnancy and is the baby a boy or a girl? Any wayz plz review even if u are not signed in and have a happy first month of 2012. Love ya guys! **


	2. First Trimester struggle

**Cutie Angel999; Okay peeps. Chapter 2 of From Childhood Friends to Parents is starting. And yes it's possible for guys to become pregnant if they also have female reproductive internal parts.**

**Chapter 2: First trimester struggle**

About 2 weeks after Ginga found out he was pregnant, he was feeling nauseous which it was probably morning sickness. Hyoma called the others like Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, and even Ryuga. And as expected, most of them got really shocked and surprise about this news and decided to come to their house later. And as usual for 2 weeks, Ginga would barf in the bathroom after breakfast.

"Bleeaggh"

"Ginga Aw crap I knew this would happen."

"UGH! I'm frickin sick and annoyed of this happening!" Ginga exclaimed furiously while flushing the toilet that was recently puked on. "Sigh. Ginga I think we should call the doctor." Hyoma worried that Ginga might be in a lot of stress.

Then Ding-dong goes the door. Hyoma walked in," I get it." It was Kenta and Madoka. Ginga ran to them giving them a tight hug. "OH GUYS! I miss ya so much!" Ginga cheered while the 2 were blushing. "So Ginga," Kenta started" Were really excited for the baby to be born." "Aw thanks Kenta for understanding that." Ginga replied blushing "Anyways how are the others doing?" Madoka stepped in the conversation" Well they're doing pretty great although they really missed you. So they'll be coming in like a couple of months or so." Ginga replied thanks and left back to his bedroom to take a nap.

**Meanwhile in some place no one knows**

"Dammit you stupid rat why you do that for?"

"It was for your own good you stupid cat."

"OH SO YOU'RE ON YOU SICK BA-"

The guy with orange hair was fighting with a guy with silver purple hair when someone named Ryuga came in and interrupted" Hey you 2. I need you to do us a favor." Kyo asked" So what?" then Yuki also asked," Yes were very curious." "You know Ginga Hagane right?" Ryuga started. "Ginga… Who the hell is that guy?" " Well he's pregnant." Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped after they heard hat Ryuga said. "But he's a guy. They can't be pregnant." "SHUT UP! Our plan is after he gives birth we'll kill that baby for good." "But don't you think that'll be a bit too harsh?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice. "Well not on my watch kid." Ryuga answered crossly. "Alright fine, we got dibs. " Yuki and Kyo sighed and joined Ryuga's side.

6 weeks later…

Ginga, Hyoma, and the others went to Saint Mary's hospital in Japan so the doctor can check if the baby is a boy or a girl. "Well greetings Ginga. Please lie down here so that we'll see how's the baby doing." Then he added some gel on Ginga's stomach and checked the ultrasound. That and the doctor have a surprising look. 'Oh my gosh. I have news for you. You're gonna have twins. Congrats." Ginga and Hyoma gasped with excitement. "Are they're bys or girls?" They asked with anxiety. "Well I don't wanna spoil the surprise. So see for yourself when they're born."

The doctor answered and then left. Ginga smiled t himself and thought, I hope this turns out perfect

**Cutie Angel999: Yep that's the end of chapter 2. **

So I hope you enjoyed it: Next up when the rest of his friends are here will Ginga be able to deal with the stress. Also 2 unknown guests come to the house and do stuff. Takes place when Ginga is 12-16 weeks pregnant.

Also I'm still working on Sadokai and Ginga: A Red head's Dream my other fanfic so you can also read and review there.

Bye and hope you have a nice day. Peace out. 3


	3. The 3rd month Unexpected guests

**CutieAngel999: Watsup you guys r u ready for chapter 3 of From childhood Friends to Parents?**

**MechaKittyCat 20 and Lalu99: WE ARE!**

**Cutieangel999: Alrighty then lets move on to Chapter 3: Some other crossovers/ the 3rd month of preggers.**

**In some place in Unova/Sinnoh regions…**

Some guy with green hair and a waiter's suit was detecting a case to find a killer that murders babies. Of course he would need help. "I, Cilan will find out the case and I will need help." Then he used his cell phone to call someone. A pokemon ranger with brown hair and blue eyes was alert when his vattonage styler went off. He had no choice but to call," Kellyn here…"

"Sir I'm gonna need your help"

"Alright, it better be frickin important, WHAT?"

"Some one is a murderer of babies and I need help to solve this case"

"Alright contact me if you head to the specified location kay?"

"Understood I'll be on a lookout"

"Kellyn out"

Seriously, what's gonna happen next….

**Meanwhile the right setting:**

When Ginga reached to the 12 week mark of pregnancy, he noticed something different on his face. He seems to have some sort of skin problems that however is no big deal. And his tight usual clothing would not really fit for his growing stomach so he might have to consider wearing maternity shirts or loose clothing. After a nice bey battle with a few kids, he decided to rest with Hyoma thinking of something they might need to be aware of.

"Hyoma I need to tell you something"

"What is it Ginga?"

"I have a bad feeling that someone might kill the twins when they are born."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"You called Ryuga right?"

"Uh yeah."

"He is well known to kill babies when they're born."

"Gasp. So we must never be near Ryuga. Correct?"

"Yes we shouldn't" Then the 2 went back to sleep.

After a mere 3 days, the rest of Ginga's friends came as well like Kyoya, Tsubassa, Yu , Benkai, and Hikaru. They too are also excited to attend the birth as well.

"Hey guys!" Ginga greeted, smiling.

"Oh hey Ginga. We're so excited to see what would happen next." Asks Kyoya. Then continued," So nothing's troubling you is it?"

"UUuuhhh…" Ginga can only shrug.

"Well we wanted know! C'mon!" Tsubassa added. Then Ginga blushed and ran to the bathroom in tears. "Ginga wait, hang on guys." Hyoma directed and followed with Ginga.

**In the bathroom**

"Hey Ginga. What are you doing? Are you okay?" Hyoma asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a shower." Ginga answered half lying.

"Okay may I join with you?" Hyoma asked to be with him.

"Okay sure." Then the 2 stripped themselves completely naked after running the water lukewarm. When they both went into the shower, Ginga blushed in a worry state. Hyoma wrapped his arms into Ginga's neck and asked," Anything's bothering you?" "Well I can't tell anyone that there's a murderer trying to kill our twins."

"Sigh. I might have to tell everyone the truth but we'll protect ourselves." Hyoma says in a soft voice. "I love you no matter what Hyoma" Ginga smiled." Love you too Ginga." Then they began French kissing with Hyoma putting his arms on Ginga's hips while the shower water was still running. While not looking, Yuki and Kyo were standing outside of the bathroom window." You think it'll be safe to come in later?" Questioned Yuki." You know dam well rat boy." Kyo answered with a sigh.

**2 weeks/ hours later**

Knock knock. _Crap it's probably some random person, _Ginga thought as he opened the door. It was just 2 teenage guys. One with purple/silver hair and the other with orange hair. Apparently, it might become trouble and conflict for Ginga Hagane and his boyfriend to get into. "Hey what brings you here?" Ginga asked nervously. Yuki started," Well Ryuga knew you were pregnant right? It's extremely rare for a guy to become pregnant now is it?" "Oh yes. So…" then Kyo continued the conversation," So we're like planning to attend the birth with Ryuga." "Well I don't know about that but..." Ginga said skeptically." AW C'MON! WERE GUNNA ANYWAYS!" Kyo exclaimed. "But no! You might do something bad." Ginga tried to stop them but not in the best effort.

"Well hell no! We're getting in NOW!" Kyo yelled getting inside Ginga's house. "WHAT THE FU-" "GINGA!" Hyoma exclaimed when he saw Yuki and Kyo. "GET OUT NOW!" "Ugh we have no choice stupid cat." Yuki sighed." Okay jeez we're leaving." Kyo answered crossly.

"Glad that's over." Ginga sighed and decided to rest on his back, listening to the twin's heartbeat.

**Meanwhile…**

_Once I find the case, I'll get in to him real good, _thought Cilan in a determined look.

Kellyn thought, _I bet it's none other than hunter J._

TBC

**CutieAngel999: End of chapter 3**

**Next up: Ginga is about 5 to 6 months pregnant and the doctor gives him some surgery to make some opening to the birth canal. Then Ryuga's response for the failed attempt form Yuki and Kyo (Yes from Fruits Basket) I warned you there will be crossovers.**

**So plz review. Bye guys. **


	4. Doctortimerevenge

**CutieAngel999: Yay chpt. 4 of FCHFTP is here**

**And guess what? We're having a special guest in this chapter from Trauma Team. Give it up for Gabriel Cunningham.**

**GC: Always to be a pleasure to be in these fanfics**

**CutieAngel999: Yep and you're gonna operate to make a birth canal to Ginga right?**

**GC: Yep that's correct. Roni would of course assist me.**

**CutieAngel999: Perfect now onto chpt 4 plz review**

**Chpt 4: Doctor's time; Revenge **

"Yawn, huh what's this? A letter?" Ginga said as he woke up and noticed there was a letter from the doctor. It reads:

_Dear Ginga Hagane:_

_You have been appointed for a surgery around the reproductive areas. I think it's time to make the birth canal open to prevent full difficulty during labor and delivery. Come tomorrow at 10 AM sharp._

_From_

_Dr. Gabriel Cunningham._

"UUuuUhhHHh… I don't know about that..." Ginga moaned shaking that he is afraid that he'll be inoculated with needles. "Wait did I miss something," he continued reading the doctor's letter

_P.S. I'll also thoroughly do a breast examination on your chest. To make sure you're ready after delivery. _

"Sigh. Guess this is gunna be a dam bummer for me." Ginga moaned and went to take a shower.

**Next Day 10AM**

"Doctor, you are expecting a patient right?" asked RONI Dr. Cunningham's talking computer/assistant. "Yeah I am. Where the hell is he?" Replied , rubbing his forehead. Then RONI continued," Also, you might want to be prepared, the operation might be quite messy."

Then he saw Ginga coming into his office looking a bit nervous. "Welcome Ginga. Please remove your bottom clothing and lie down in here." Dr. Cunningham ordered. Ginga did as instructed and in about 30 seconds, he laid down on the operating table. Dr. Cunningham prepared the procedure with some sheets around the operating table, gloves are worn, surgery mask to prevent germs from coming, and all necessary surgical tools like scalpel and some forceps. Then he continued, "Alright, I'm gonna need you to spread your legs so that we can get started." After Ginga put his legs to some place to stay, Dr. Cunningham gave regional anesthesia to numb the private area where it'll be operated on. First, he added some antibiotic gel so that Ginga's crotch will not get an infection.

"Be sure to be extra careful when making an incision doctor," instructed RONI

"Okay, screw you. I know what to do. (Sheesh you sound like my wife.)" Replied the doctor who used to put cigarettes on his mouth even when not smoking. So he started by being slow and extra careful when making the incision. After he made a straight line incision, he slowly opened it that should connect to the cervix.

Next, Dr. Cunningham cleans the exposed area so it doesn't get infected, despite the blood coming out. Ginga was slightly moaning in pain as the anesthesia was wearing off so the doctor needed to give him another dose of anesthesia so he doesn't feel anymore pain. Finally, the doctor adds another injection to the canal so the skin slightly swells up and no tear, then cleans the external areas. About 5 minutes later, Ginga woke up and mumbled," Is…it….over?"

"Yep now I'm just gonna do a breast examination so get ready." Answered Dr. Cunningham. "Now lift off your shirt." And with that, Ginga became shirtless revealing his rosy-pink colored nipples. Dr. Cunningham as said earlier did a thorough exam to make sure there are no complications. "Well not bad, although you're kinda flat-chested." Ginga blushed and replied, "Uh thanks doc."

**Meanwhile (Other setting)**

"Well did you guys succeed?" Ryuga asked Yuki ad Kyo.

"A damn epic fail sir," Kyo answered looking angry.

"Well if you were more careful, then it wouldn't be a fluke stupid cat,"

"Shut up! I don't care about that!" Kyo yelled thinking it was actually Yuki's fault.

"So you're trying to test me eh?"

"OH! JUST WAIT UNTIL I BREAK YOUR NECK RAT BOY!"

"YOU 2, SHUT UP!" Ryuga broke in the conversation," I need you guys to do a favor later on. As soon as Ginga gets into labor and leaves to the hospital we must go and be prepared with our important equipment. Then we must wait till after Ginga gives birth, which is the perfect time."

"Yes sir. We'll do that," Yuki and Kyo responded in a dignified voice.

**2 weeks later…**

Ginga was around 5 months pregnant and for some reason he was feeling dizzy, shortness of breath, and felt a few minor contractions. Hyoma and the others were also aware of that as well and try to make Ginga more comfortable before he gets into labor.

The worst part of pregnancy however, is that Ginga can no longer participate in any beybattles until after the twins are born.

"Well this sucks," Hyoma heard Ginga mutter.

"Uh Ginga…"

"Hm?"

"Anything bothering you? If so, tell me."

"I've been feeling some aches and pains recently. And for some reason I feel pretty dizzy. Could it be that something is wrong with my body?"

"Well I guess it's just normal during pregnancy."

"Hopefully then it wouldn't bother me any further." Ginga sighed and went to the living room, noticing Kenta and Madoka taking a look of pictures of the twins.

"Wow so adorable," Madoka sighed.

"I know. Oh hey Ginga," said Kenta.

"UH hi…" Ginga said in a low voice.

"What's eating you?"

"I still have a bad feeling that after the twins are born, someone might kill them."

"WHAT?"

Yup that's right. Ryuga's plan was even better than expected, although they have to wait for a few more months to make it perfect. Yuki and Kyo are also gonna make it history with the most babies murdered in Japan.

**Meanwhile…**

Kellyn, the top ranger from the Sinnoh region was getting closer to the destination point. However he had a rough feeling that he won't be able to make it on time since he is only 25 miles away and was acting so tired. He then called," Cilan do you copy?"

"Yes Kellyn, I'm around Bey City, over."

"It might take me several days for me to get to the designated point."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I'm currently low in energy now. So I might catch up with you."

"Understood, I will keep in touch with you."

"Kellyn out."

Will they capture the murderer? And will Ginga continue to be in a lot of stress?

**End of chapter 4**

**CutieAngel999: Sorry peeps for not uploading quickly. I was so busy with school and stuff like that.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters expected to be uploaded by Friday or Saturday. So plz review. ^.^**


	5. month5 fight

**Chapter 5 of From Childhood Friends to parents is here.**

**CutieAngel999: I still feel left out because my fanfics weren't reviewed recently. So plz remember to read and review. **

**Coming in this chapter: The gang gets ready for the twins by house decorating; Ginga and Hyoma get into an explosive fight (Things get in conflict 0_0) Also takes place when Ginga is around 6 months pregnant. **

**BTW the last 3 chapters will be a must read and review (Yes I'm really excited too.) Sorry if I kinda spoiled it for you.**

**Anyways here it is… **

**Chapter 5: House decorating 4 twins; anger and fight**

**At the hospital (Note Ginga is around 24 weeks pregnant)**

"Alright Ginga, lets see how the twins are doin'." Said the doctor gleefully.

The doctor began checking the twins by using the ultrasound. It seems that there are currently no complications.

"Gosh they are looking perfect so far." The doctor exclaimed happily.

"Oh thanks."

"You're due date is expected to be on April."

"Really, I'm so pshyed." Ginga replied

"See you later then."

**Meanwhile at the doctor's office…**

"Nurse Angela Thompson, I need to talk to you," Started the doctor.

"Sure . What do we need to talk about?" Asked Nurse Thompson.

"It's about our current patient Ginga Hagane."

"What are you concerned about it?"

"He got pregnant at about age 14 right?"

"And what's the cause?"

"I believe the cause is recent gay sexual activity."

"Oh I see."

"Also, I'm concerned about his 3rd trimester of pregnancy."

"I wonder why?"

"Well his water might break early and not to mention he's slightly underweight."

"And what if he's in labor and gives birth?"

"Well we're expecting complications so our plan is to make the delivery as simple as possible with Ginga getting the least amount of pain possible."

"Understood doctor," Then nurse Thompson left to see more patients.

**Meanwhile when Ginga and Hyoma got home…**

"Hey guys!" Greeted Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, Tsubassa, Benkai, and the others.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Asked Ginga.

"Well were decorating the room for the twins." Madoka started.

"Well it's a lot of work and I'm bored." Yu pouted looking bummed out.

"But it's kinda fun you guys right?" Asked Kenta.

"Hm…I guess so."

"Let's see, um move this here and..."

"AAHHH! Paint all over me!" screamed Yu when he had blue paint all over his clothes.

"And that's why you use an apron genius," Tsubassa blurted out.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Yu broke in.

"Look who has to clean up that crap kid."

"I MEAN IT!"

Wow. Everyone is trying to keep the room look perfect. Ginga had to get some rest and also get pain relief from the stress from his back. Luckily, he's taking things easy although he is not permitted to any bey battles for the sake of his safety.

About 2 hours later, gosh it was all done. It looked better than expected. They put the wallpaper of baby sized Pegasus and the decorations were basically Pegasus. And the cribs look really like as if you were from the galaxy. Wow what a view, and the toys when the twins are old enough are Pegasus plushies (cute right.)

"At last! GAWD!" Kyoya moaned.

"Wow perfect," Ginga said in a surprised voice.

"Yep this really fits the theme." Hyoma added.

"Well you better say that. Cuz if you didn't than I wasted my time," Kyoya glared.

"Okay. Don't have to yell dude." Ginga sweat dropped.

**10 days later (Yep I'm skipping ahead.)**

"This is nothing but a piece of shit!" Yelled Kyo when he lost Table Tennis in Wii Sports Resort from Wii to Yuki.

"You sick bastard. I expected better from you," Yuki said coldly.

"Hey guys! I got to? What's goin on in here?" Ryuga went in the conversation with his cell phone looking purple/ blackish.

"That dam rat kicked my ass in Table Tennis," Kyo explained.

"Alright, shut up and listen to me. I received a text message and that Ginga's due date is April 29." Ryuga started.

"What? That's also the same day of Shigure's mandatory zodiac thing." Kyo freaked out.

"But I couldn't care less about that thing. April 29 huh? Well perfect timing. "Yuki replied still acting bored.

Back at Ginga's house, he received some letter that they would have to pay about $10,000 yearly for raising twins. Wow a retarded amount of money. Ginga crumpled the letter and talked to Hyoma.

"Uh Hyoma." Started Ginga.

"What is it Ginga?" Hyoma asked.

"Guess how much money we had to spend for raising twins."

"How much?"

"About 10k a lot right?"

"What no way!"

"What are we gonna do?" Ginga was shocked.

"Well I think it's you're fault!" Hyoma objected

"HUH? What do you mean?" Ginga raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who got pregnant RIGHT?"

"WELL you made me pregnant!" Ginga raised his voice.

"Why did I have to have sex with you in the first place?"

"You said you loved me huh?"

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" Hyoma flipped out.

"DAMN YOU HYOMA YOU JUST HATE ME DON'T YA!" Ginga felt tears coming out from anger.

"I FUDGING DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW! WHY NOT RAISE THOSE TWINS YOURSELF?" Hyoma exploded.

"WELL FINE GET OUT USER!" Ginga yelled back in anger and in tears.

Things are starting to tense up here. Will this be the end of their relationship?

Meanwhile, Pokemon Ranger Kellyn finally reached his destination. Now he has to contact Cilan and-

"AAHHH!" He screamed when saw Cilan naked and dirty.

"It's not time yet? Why not?" Cilan grumbled.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to stay here for now." Answered Kellyn.

**End of chapter 5**

**CutieAngel999: Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I pretty much ran out of ideas in this chapter (so yeah go ahead and insult). But I hope you enjoy this fanfic so far plz review.**

**When to update chapter 6: Either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Have a nice day. TGIF peeps!**


	6. Months68 tragedy

**CutieAngel999: Yay! Chapter 6 of FCHFTP is here guys.**

**Coming in this chapter: Ginga and Hyoma in redemption, they decide to be back together, they start to make out/have sex, then Suddenly someone killed one of them( You will know how) Takes place around Ginga's 7th to 8th month of pregnancy. This will be a pretty long chapter.**

**Just remember: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND SONGS MENTIONED IN 2011!**

**PLZ ENJOY!**

Ginga got into more stress. Wow the fight really owned him and Hyoma. Just because of conflict like someone trying to kill their twins and one of them would be irresponsible to the conflict from the doctor that Hyoma was concerned of his pregnant boyfriend. Now their only option is to apologize and get back together before the twins are born.

So Hyoma knocked the door with Ginga inside tears in his eyes.

"Uh Ginga…"

"No! Go away!" was Ginga's response.

"No seriously open the door!" Hyoma pleaded.

And with that, Ginga insisted to let Hyoma inside the bedroom.

"Sniff. What do you want? Hyoma?" Ginga sulked.

"Sigh listen Ginga. I just got frustrated. I'm…what I meant to say is that I wasn't really ready for parenthood. The money we would have to spend for our children yearly got me frustrated. Sniff…so Ginga…sniff I'm so …sorry." Hyoma explained with his eyes in tears.

"Hyoma...Sniff HYOMA" Ginga sobbed. Then the 2 embraced bawling.

"Ginga! GINGA!" Hyoma cried his eyes out.

"I'M SORRY! SNIFF SO SORRY!"

"OH GINGA!"

"Sniff…I love you," Ginga whispered sobbing.

"Love you too…" Hyoma whispered back.

Hyoma began stroking Ginga's smooth red hair and Ginga was wrapping his arms on Hyoma's neck. And the couple layed on the bed kissing passionately. Hyoma also placed his ear on Ginga's stomach listening to the twin's heartbeat. This is getting to a good setting right?

It's been a mere 4 weeks with the gay couple back in hands. They enjoyed listening to the song "_She Ain't You_ "by Chris Brown. Whenever they go shopping to buy maternity clothes or anything else they would listen this to the iPod. Also "_My Secrets_" from One Republic was very soothing and relaxing. It even helps Ginga from being under in great stress.

"Damn this song's addicting." Ginga said smiling.

Ahh…what pleasant days Ginga and Hyoma would have together. The rest of the gang is doing perfectly fine now. 

Then one day, after Ginga came home from another doctor's appointment by the time he was 30 weeks pregnant, Hyoma covered his eyes for a surprise.

"Ginga don't look. I have a surprise for you!" Hyoma chanted

"Really? Sounds great!"

A few steps later…Ginga opened his eyes to reveal a party specifically a baby shower and the rest of his friends cheering,"SURPRISE!"

"Really for me? Thanks!" Ginga smiled and joined the party.

During the party, everybody is having a really good time here. They played games like rich man-poor man, Uno, baby games like unscramble those words, songs that says baby in the lyrics, and ate a buncha fun stuff.

"Best party evar! YAY!" chanted Yu.

"Yup. Oh hey, time to open the presents!" Tsubassa added.

"Oh yeah!" Ginga cheered.

As Ginga opened the presents, wow I'm just gonna say this in detail. They are mainly cute toys like rattles, plushies, and not to mention some cute clothes.

"AAWWW so cute," was usually heard after Ginga opened each present.

When Ginga opened the last present, it was a really cool toy car that fits 2, glows in the dark, and makes you feel like you're in outer space. Wow that must be very expensive. Turns out that Kyoya was the one who bought it.

"Wow! How could you afford such thing?" Ginga asked looking shocked.

"Heh. I get paid daily for working in the corners." Kyoya smirked.

"Are you seriously gay?" Hyoma asked disgustingly

"What no you retard! I just do that for fun and for money!"

"Alright, fine noob." Hyoma then turned away from Kyoya.

After 4 hours of the fun baby shower, it was about time to clean up before it gets too dark. With everyone's help, cleanup time was only a half-hour so that was a good thing.

"Wow what a day." Madoka sighed as she watched the sunset from the window.

"I know but hey. Were all gonna see the birth of the twins in a couple of months so that's really exciting news." Kenta replied with a light smile.

"Yeah. I hope Ginga's okay and all; I'm kinda worried of him." Madoka continued.

"Yup. Me too. But for now, we should get some rest." Kenta said looking so happy in his sleep.

**Meanwhile in Ginga and Hyoma's bedroom…**

"Hyoma I can't sleep." Ginga whispered spreading his legs while removing his pants and underwear.

'Me neither Ginga.' Hyoma then stripped off his clothing.

Then gasp its 10:10. They should make a wish.

"10:10 make a wish Ginga," Hyoma said.

'Well um okay...in my dreams," Ginga replied.

Hyoma placed 2 fingers inside Ginga's new entrance the doctor gave him months ago until it touched one of the twins body. Ginga was feeling such pleasure when that happened.

"Aaahh…Hyoma…oh" Ginga panted and moaned in pressure.

"C'mon Ginga. Let's do our thing," Hyoma's sexy words were really appealing and so they did.

**Meanwhile…**

"Finally were here," Cilan said looking determined.

'Yes that's really perfect of you." Kellyn replied complimenting Cilan.

"GGRRR…Ryuga must have been there, come out wherever you are." Cilan grumbled. He also has a gun in his pocket.

"Do it Cilan! Show em whose boss!" Kellyn encouraged on.

**At the bedroom…**

The 2 were completely naked making out. They were hugging one on top sharing a deep kiss. Hyoma then licked around Ginga's chest, especially his nipples.

"Oh…Hyoma…Ah.." Ginga moaned.

"You feel sexy to me Ginga," Hyoma said smiling at his partner.

"I love-"BAM! Ginga was interrupted by a gunfire shot.

"Hold on Ginga! I'll go check on the commotion." Hyoma warned.

"GGRRR… Ryuga must be in here!" Cilan growled.

Hyoma came to open the door when BAM! Cilan shot him right in his chest. Ginga came running down looking shocked what happened. It turned out that Hyoma, not Ryuga got shot by Cilan.

"I warned you to stop killing babies and now this is your payback. You are such a sick bastard Ryuga." Cilan growled in fury. Ginga bursted out in anger and in tears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE TO WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR HIM! GET OUT! GET OUT NOOOWWWW!" And with that, Cilan glared at Ginga and then left.

"HYOMA NOOOO!" Ginga yelled when he saw Hyoma lying on the floor covered in blood. Ginga checked his pulse and unfortunately, no pulse. Ginga lay on Hyoma's chest crying his eyes out.

"Hyoma….sniff. No….This…can't be." Ginga sobbed. Right now there's nothing that can be done until the twins are born. Ginga then lied on the floor crying himself to sleep.

**CutieAngel999: End of chapter 6. I know sad chapter right. But the next chapter ill have a huge surprise followed by an even bigger surprise at the end of chapter 7. Guess what happens? Find out in the next chapter.**

**When to update chapter 7: In 2-5 days.**

**Plz review and have a nice day!**


	7. The surprising news

**CutieAngel999: Okay guys. Time for chapter 7 of FCHFTP. This chapter will be a big surprise. Hyoma's not actually dead. Find out why. And at the end we find a surprise from Ginga. Find out what it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. there will be flash backs.**

**Chapter 7: Huge surprises; time already?**

"Sniff Hyoma…why…" Ginga sulked after Cilan shot Hyoma which has been a couple of days since the tragedy. Not only that, Ginga really missed the fun times that happened with him and Hyoma before Ginga became pregnant.

** Flashbacks **

"_Ginga there's something I want to tell you," Hyoma started._

"_Oh, anything you like to tell me," Ginga smiled._

"_After being friends for many years Ginga, there's one thing that I want to tell you. I love you," Hyoma said in a romantic tone._

"_Aww...Hyoma that's sweet of you. I love you too," Ginga smiled back._

_About 6 years ago…_

"_Hey Ginga guess what?" Hyoma said in a fun voice._

"_What is it Hyoma?" Ginga asked._

"_My mom had a baby. I have a baby brother," Hyoma answered cheering._

"_Really? That's so awesome." Ginga replied smiling._

_Wow the 2 seem to get along since they were in Koma Village. Since they were around 5 or 6, they started to become friends. The quote Ginga heard from Hyoma got into his head again. It was "And I'll attend the birth…" But Hyoma wasn't here anymore._

Madoka came and comfort Ginga, putting her hand on his back.

"Don't cry Ginga. We'll help you deal with this stress." Madoka whispered.

"Sniff. But…no matter what…he won't come back to life or anything. Now I have to raise the twins alone," Ginga sobbed.

Madoka sighed in a worry state. She really had a horrible feeling about Ginga.

**Somewhere else….**

A fairy came to Hyoma's dead/unconscious body. Her name appears to be Celia. She used her magic spell to bring him back to life. After about 30 minutes Hyoma began to wake up.

"HHmmm... Where am I...OOWWW!" He felt the bullet burning from the shooting incident.

"Don't worry. You took quite a shooting and passed out. Now I'm just gonna heal your wound." Celia said in a dignified voice.

And so, Celia performed a healing ritual and after it was done, Hyoma told her, "But please tell Ginga that I'm not here anymore. He should know this." Hyoma groaned.

"Nonsense. You are healed and poor Ginga must be so worried about you. Also in about 8 weeks or so the twins will be born." Celia replied and then continued," Right now you are in my place. Your house is 55 miles from here."

"What? No way! I'm never gonna make it on time!"

"Well stay in my house for 6 weeks and I'll take you back home with my magic spells in a flash." Celia ordered.

"Um…Okay I guess it can wait," Hyoma sighed.

**Couple of weeks later…**

"And so, Hyoma's dead. He won't be with us now." Ginga was finished explaining the whole story with his friends about the bad news that happened not too long ago. What a bummer, if Cilan hadn't shot Hyoma then it would be a different story. The others felt bad as well.

"Aww…That's terrible." Kenta sighed.

"Unlucky I guess." Yu added.

Thinking of Hyoma too often makes Ginga break down into tears. Kyoya came and comforted Ginga.

"Ginga please get a grip. Hyoma's not here anymore."

Still, Ginga hasn't said anything else and continued sobbing.

**Meanwhile…**

"Almost time you guys. Only 6 more weeks," Yuki started.

"6 weeks? Still too long damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Shut up stupid cat. You don't have enough patience yet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"You 2 again?" Ryuga joined in." You guys I need to tell you something."

"Blah blah blah! You only nag about something that's ain't important." Kyo interrupted.

"Well anyways we've been spotted. By some guy named Cilan." Ryuga continued.

"WHAT? THAT MEANS WERE IN DANGER!" Yuki flipped out.

"Not that green haired waiter dude from Pokemon," Kyo added on.

"Well we must get ready fast when he comes or we're screwed." Ryuga warned.

"Yes sir!" Yuki and Kyo answered.

**6 weeks later at Celia's place**

"Wow thanks so much for taking good care of me Celia," Hyoma smiled.

"No problem. You're very welcome. Anyways I will miss you," said Celia.

"Now let's go Hyoma back to where you live."

"Yes! I'll miss you Celia."

And so Celia made a magic spell that warps Hyoma back to his house.

Ginga was still depressed and all that Hyoma was no longer here. Not until he heard a poof and," Hello Ginga. Long time no see." Hyoma smiled

"Hyo…MA?" Ginga was really speechless. Then he threw his arms on Hyoma and smiled with tears on his eyes.

"I thought you were gone FOREVER! I missed you SO MUCH!" Ginga bawled and embraced Hyoma even further.

"I'm glad to see you back Ginga. I love you," Hyoma whispered.

"I love you too Hyoma," Ginga whispered back.

And so it's revealed that Hyoma's not actually dead. The gay couple once again is so excited to see the birth of the twins in about 2 weeks. A long wait or so they thought.

Later that exact, same evening, Ginga went to the bathroom because he was complaining from stomach pain. Then shocking news is revealed to everyone.

"Hyoma. Hyoma!" Ginga screamed with shock.

"Ginga! Is something wrong?" Hyoma asked with a few others following with him.

"My water broke! I think I need to go to the hospital...OWW!It's hurting me!" Ginga yelled with pain.

"OH NO! Quick Madoka call the doctor! Kyoya get Ginga with you! Tsubassa start the car! Everyone hurry and get in the car!" Hyoma directed everyone.

**OMG this is the shocking news guys. In the next chapter will be a must read and review! Ginga goes into labor and then gives birth painfully to the long-waited twins. Are they boys, girls, or both. Find out in the next nerve racking chapter.**

**Also plz review and I might post it into the next chapter before I continue chapter 8.**

**Thanks and cross your fingers that it will end well. When to update: not until next Saturday. It will be the longest chapter yet. Thanks and have a nice day you guys! Love ya!**


	8. Labor and Delivery

**CutieAngel999: AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITIN FOR: CHPT 8 OF FCHFTP!**

**That's right guys, because of your reviews I'm planning to post them before we get onto this epic chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate it.**

** From Manakete-girl**

_I don't mind crossovers, Yuki and Kyo are so funny (my opinion please don't ask) Hunter J's a suspect and I can't remember what Cilan was doing and Ryuga's mad (again)_

_Hyoma no!... (Sobs eyes out till there's no tears left) I now officially absolutely hate Cilan from Pokemon_

_And that's how I felt from reading this chapter, excellent … note never ask Concrit from me as I'm not the best writer but I could not see anything wrong with spellings._

** From Blue Butterfly Kisses 84**

_Ahaha start the car Tsubassa! That was strangely my favorite part : P I'm random like that_

_Please update no matter what! I love it!_

** From Sakigane**

_Hello there. We a new readers for this fanfic. Hm, we love the story, nice idea guys! Hyoma you suck! Don't leave person who pregnant your baby DX._

**Thanks for the reviews because they inspired me to continue writing fanfics. Now in this chapter will be a must read and review! Ginga is in labor and Ryuga gets captured by Cilan before Ginga gives birth. At the delivery/childbirth, everyone is involved as the twins are born. This will be the longest chapter yet. I too am really excited for this special event. So plz enjoy without further ado…**

** Chapter 8: labor and delivery.**

"AAAGGGHHHH! The contractions…are killing me!" Ginga screamed out in pain as Kyoya got him from the bathroom.

"The doctor just called us! He said to come to the hospital and remain calm!" Madoka just informed.

"C'mon! No time to waste!" ordered Hyoma with adrenaline kicking in.

**At the hospital after the 30 minute drives…**

"Doctor! I think I'm in labor!" Ginga screamed with the contractions getting stronger.

"Nurses, quick! Ginga will be administrated here!"

Ginga was then sent into the labor and delivery room with many of his friends after him. Then Nurse Thompson came and checked Ginga's cervix to see if labor is progressing well.

"Hm…you're about 4.5 centimeters dilated." Nurse Thompson informed. "Now relax and take deep breaths."

"OOhhh…. Pant…pant…oowww…" Ginga was still feeling extreme pain.

Contractions every 4-5 minutes. The nurses also informed that Ginga was in labor for an hour since he came to the hospital. He knew now that the pain is only gonna get worse and that he will need everyone of his friends to be with him the whole birth.

"Hyoma…please be with me." Ginga cried as he felt another strong contraction.

"Yes Ginga I swear that I'll never leave you no matter what," Then Hyoma kissed his forehead.

"OOhhh….Thanks I love you." Ginga whispered still panting.

**Meanwhile…**

."Hey guys! This means urgent!" Ryuga ran down to Yuki and Kyo after he received a phone call.

"WELL TELL US FAST, DRAGON DUDE!" Kyo shouted looking irritated.

"The doctor just informed that Ginga got into labor 2 weeks early." Ryuga continued.

"What? But it's only April 14!" Yuki gasped.

"Guess what guys? We're drivin to the hospital early. Get ready now!" Ryuga directed.

"Dammit not that soon." Kyo sighed.

"Like said, we got no choice," Yuki sighed too.

"Alright fine! But I'm only doin this to get it over with!" Kyo fiercely glared.

"THEN LET'S HIT THE ROAD PEEPS!" Ryuga screamed fiercely.

Then the 3 all went to the motorcycle on their way to the hospital.

** Back at the hospital…**

"Aaahh…Still hurts," Ginga still complained from the labor contractions, killing him. It's now 10:30 at night and a mere 3 hours since he was in labor. Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, Kyoya, and Tsubassa decided to sleep with Ginga for the night although they will technically have a sleepless night.

"I know, it still hurts. The contractions getting stronger are natural," Said Madoka, wiping a wet cloth on Ginga's forehead.

"Yeah…huff huff…but it feels…huff…much worse than before." Ginga moaned from the contractions now every 4 minutes.

Another nurse came to check on Ginga. After she checked the cervix, she started," You're currently around 5 centimeters dilated. Need some pain relief at this time?"

"Is it like medicine?" Ginga asked curiously. The nurse nodded her head.

"Oh…huff then no," Ginga answered feeling more pain.

"Ginga, I hope you'll be able to manage all this pain," Kenta whispered in a concerned voice.

"Ugh... me too," Ginga sighed.

**At the road…**

"HELL YEAH!" Kyo cheered with Yuki and Ryuga as they're heading to the hospital with a 3 seat motorcycle.

"Yes! We're so ready for this moment," Yuki added with a dark smile. Then, daun, dah DAH! The motorcycle stopped before they reached to the gas station.

"Dammit! We were so close," Kyo whined angrily.

"Now what?" Yuki grumbled.

"Looks like we have to push the motorcycle to the gas station," Ryuga sighed.

"But it's like 1000 pounds." Kyo complained.

"Oh c'mon don't be such a baby," Yuki told Kyo.

"I'm not a ba- Oh wait! LET'S hurry up will ya! We're wastin' time!" Kyo exclaimed.

After the trio went to the gas station within 30 minutes, they were like," We're damn lucky it was fast."

"Now let's get to the facking hospital!" Ryuga shouted.

**Back at the hospital…**

"AAAgghhh…pant…pant…huff…" Ginga was screaming from labor pains which have been now 6-8 hours now. Now the contractions are every 3.5 minutes. For some reason the labor time was abnormally slow. Without Ginga noticing, the doctors were monitoring the twin's heartbeats and blood pressure. Then the nurse told him that he was now 5.5 centimeters dilated.

"It seems that labor would last up to 18 hours," The nurse told Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, Hyoma, and the rest.

"Also he is suffering pains with contractions only 3.5 minutes apart." The nurse continued.

"Will Ginga be alright?" Hyoma asked in worry state.

"I hope so. I can't promise that though," The nurse sighed.

"Crap…huff I'm gonna…be…sick," Ginga then tried to stand up and then Bleh he went to the trash can to puke.

"Ginga just hang in here, were gonna al be here with you," Kyoya encouraged Ginga to get rest throughout the night. It's now 1:45 AM and April 15 past in the middle of the night.

As his friends were trying to get some sleep, Ginga resisted the urge to scream out in labor pains which was extremely hard to manage.

Oh Ginga, Hyoma thought trying to get some sleep.

Ugh…I can hardly get some rest, Yu thought really tired and worried about the following morning.

"Oooaahh… Aaahh…" Ginga continued to moan in pain as the contractions are progressively more frequent now 3 minutes apart.

"Ginga, remember to stay calm and take deep breaths," Madoka instructed, trying to be focused on his consciousness.

** Then…**

BAM! Yuki, Kyo and Ryuga finally made it to the hospital after 3 hours of frustration from waiting. Ryuga then pointed the gun on the now scared receptionist.

"Where is GINGA HAGANE?" Ryuga demanded furiously.

"Uhh…..he's at….room 505…sir…" The receptionist answered shivering from fear.

"That's all we want to hear miss," Yuki and Kyo replied pointing their fingers at her.

And so the trio was anxiously running to the hall ways being armed with their necessary weapons. It took them a couple of minutes to finally reach to room 505. There were 2 reasons why this is obviously the right room besides the receptionist telling them: 1 because they heard Ginga screaming in labor pains and 2 because he saw a few of friends waiting in the halls until it as time for the twins to come out.

"AAAGGHHH… it hurts!" Ginga screamed while Hyoma was holding his hand.

"You're around 7.5 centimeters dilated…getting closer," The nurse said.

"Ginga! Ryuga and 2 of his friends are coming in here!" Tsubassa yelled pointing the door.

Ginga golden eyes widen," Wait. What?" Then bam! Ryuga, Kyo, and Yuki broke in making Ginga scared.

Ryuga pointed his gun on Ginga's pregnant bump," THEY MUST DIE NOW!" Ryuga yelled.

"We're gonna kill them, and it's over to you!" Yuki and Kyo added angrily.

"What do you think you're doing Ryuga?" Ginga asked furiously.

"Either shut up or they go bye!" Ryuga glared. And then-

"Hold up right there Ryuga!" Cilan stopped with Kellyn.

"It's that guy who killed me!" Hyoma shouted pointing his finger directly at Cilan.

"Hold it! You'll have to fight me before you kill us conisueer boy!" Kyo ordered fiercely.

"Alright fine but if you lose, you're all captured!" Cilan replied with an evil glare.

So Kyo and Cilan went into a fight with Yu saying," What's going on here? Are they're bad or something?"

"Uh I really don't know in particular," Tsubassa answered.

"I'm gonna kick you're nuts!" Kyo glared.

"Ha! You missed! Hyah," Cilan then threw Kyo to the wall.

"Alright Ryuga, you're under arrested," Cilan came to Ryuga and hand cuffed him.

"Aww crap!" Ryuga sighed. Yuki and Kyo went under stressed and poof! They turned into a rat and a cat and ran out of the hospital.

"This is your entire fault stupid cat" Yuki started.

"None of your business damn rat!" Kyo replied angrily.

"Just wait until Tohru I mean Ms. Honda finds out,"

"Oh shut up!"

**Now on with the labor/ delivery…**

"AAHHH!" Ginga screamed still in pain. Note: It's now been 15 hours since he was in labor. Contractions now 2 minutes apart. Ginga was sitting in downward dog position with his blue medical gown was been above his stomach. Hyoma was rubbing his back, hoping that it relives a bit of labor pain. "We're all gonna be here with you Ginga. So relax and take deep breaths," Hyoma whispered.

"Thanks…huff….guys," Ginga sighed smiling despite the pain he is under.

After another 2 hours of adrenaline and excitement, Nurse Thompson came to check on Ginga's cervix. After that, she has surprising news to eagerly tell to the red head.

"Congrats you are fully dilated! Now you are about ready to push those twins out," Said Nurse Thompson, smiling.

"Huff…Really….huff" Ginga asked still in pain. The nurse continued," Yep. I'll get the doctor and we'll get things ready and prepared.

A few minutes after the nurse left, many of Ginga's friends came inside the room with Kyoya having the video camera to record this special occasion. They also brought a special guess a guy named Masamune came without notice and greeted," Hey Ginga. I heard you're having twins. Geez I can't wait!"

"Thanks for comin-AAAHHHH! IT HUTS SOMUCH!" Ginga screamed from feeling a very sharp pain from his stomach. He was also feeling even more adrenaline and all of his friends came to him.

When Ginga spreaded his legs for the doctor and all of his friends even Masamune who recently came here, it was about time to push.

"Relax and push down on your bottom for 10 seconds," the doctor directed.

Madoka put a wet cloth on Ginga's fore head as the doctor counted,"1…2…..3….4"

"It hurts" Ginga moaned. Hyoma and Kenta were holding his hands making sure Ginga's not alone.

"8…9…10," The doctor finished counting. Then checked if one of the twins heads are crowning." Maybe push a little harder, they might be coming."

After 30 minutes of pushing, it seems that one of the twins head is crowning. Ginga could hardly take the extreme pain he was having especially in his birth canal.

"AAAHHHH IT HURTS!" Ginga screamed and was sweating heavily. He felt so hot that he had to take off his blue medical gown which he is now naked.

"Ginga we're here with you! We will never leave you no matter what!" Hyoma tried to calm Ginga down.

"Breath in within the contractions," Madoka added.

"Push down now." The doctor instructed.

"AAAHHH!" Ginga was still screaming.

"Is it coming" Yu asked curiously.

"Ba-Bull I can't watch!" Benkai added.

"Look down now Ginga," The doctor said. Then the gang heard a newborn crying, revealing that one of the twins is born.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced. Then he placed the crying newborn on Ginga's bare chest. Hyoma saw that the baby had a cute face. "Anyone want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Then Kenta accepted the request and did as instructed. Ginga smiled and had a few tears on his eyes when he saw that the baby's face highly resembled him.

After 5 minutes, the nurse took one of the twins as it was about time for Ginga to deliver the second twin. "Remember to bear down each contraction," The doctor instructed.

"Aaahh!" Ginga was moaning loudly as the doctor was delivering the second twin.

"Oh my gosh!" Madoka gasped as she saw the second newborn crying after the doctor delivered it.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced again. Once again, the doctor placed the second twin onto Ginga's still bare chest and was cleaning it. Everyone saw the wonderful news and came close seeing the baby girl looks mostly like Hyoma. Hyoma smiled, holding the tears of joy back from his eyes and it seems that Kyoya recorded this whole delivery.

About 15 minutes later when the doctor delivers Ginga's placenta, the nurse told everyone to see the twins looking fine. In fact, they were both perfectly healthy and no complications. The nursed weighed them: the first one weighing 5 pounds and 15 ounces. And the second twin weighing 5 pounds and 9 ounces. Also to make things even better, the doctor just informed that Ginga didn't tear or have any cuts which would have caused hemorrhaging. Then 30 minutes later, the doctor gave the twins to Ginga so he can hold them by bonding.

"Congrats Ginga," Kenta started.

"They're so adorable," Madoka added smiling.

"I love you Ginga," Hyoma said smiling.

"Thanks. Anyways, what should I name them?" Ginga replied.

**End of this epic chapter…**

**Thanks so much to all of the support from you guys. Did you like this long chapter? And guess what? It took me a shorter amount of time for me to finish it! So the last 2 chapters will be updated ASAP have to do with the gang living with the newborn twins. Anyways what so I name these twins? Plz answer this question in the reviews. Also plz review to share feedback…**

**Thnkz so much you guys. Love you all…**


	9. Be my Beyby

**CutieAngel999: Hey guys ready for chapter 9 of FCHFTP? This chapter starts hours after the twins are born and the first few weeks of home with them. Also Ginga and Hyoma's first experience of raising twins as first-time parents.**

**So yeah I hope you guys enjoy it…**

**Chapter 9: Be my Beyby; Double Trouble**

Wow, what a nice afternoon. It's been 2 hours since Ginga gave birth to the twins, a boy and a girl. Both seem to be perfectly healthy and Ginga was now in stable condition. Right now, Ginga is recovering from pain with Hyoma and the rest of his friends at postpartum time.

"So what are we planning to name them?" Ginga asked, curiously.

"Well let's see…" Hyoma started thinking then continued," For the baby girl, we should name her Hyouko." He started holding the newborn with violet hair similar to his.

"How did you get that name? It's pretty too," Hikaru asked.

"The name Hyouko was inspirited by my own name. That was also my mother's name too." Hyoma answered winking on his left blue eye.

"Hmmm… what about this little guy with me?" Ginga asked, holding his newborn son with fiery red hair. He paused for a moment then answered," Wait…my father was gonna name me Hanaki but actually we should name our son that." Hanaki then started crying for some reason. Ginga somehow knew what to do if babies stat to cry. He lifted up his blue medical gown, showing his right nipple. He allowed Hanaki to apply his lips onto Ginga and next thing Ginga knew was that he was breast feeding. Cute and really family-like. Ginga never felt this nice feeling yet it would make his twins healthy without any abnormalities.

About 6 hours later, the gang was still in the exact same room admiring the newborn twins, Hyouko and Hanako. Next thing they knew was that it was getting dark.

"Hey Ginga, we might be going home by…huh?" Hyoma then saw Ginga asleep with Hanaki. Cute, Hyoma thought then went to sleep with the others.

**The next morning Note its 8:30 AM…**

"Hey Ginga, I think you and you're friends are okay enough to be discharged from this hospital," The nurse said, smiling.

"Oh…thanks," Ginga sighed, blushing. He was on a wheel chair, holding Hyouko and Hanaki while they were asleep. "Aww… how cute," Madoka added in a merely happy state.

"Alright then, Tsubassa will then start the car," Kyoya came in.

"No wait. I can actually drive us all home," Ginga broke in.

"Hold it. Yesterday you painfully gave birth to the twins. No way, you really need to get rest," Kyoya replied firmly.

"Yeah, I think Kyoya made the point," Madoka added, agreeing to his statement.

"Alright, fine. Leave the driving to Tsubassa then," Ginga sighed.

When the whole gang went home, Hyoma and Ginga were the first to enter the house, holding Hyouko and Hanaki which they were sleeping peacefully.

"Welcome to your new home," Ginga greeted, smiling to Hanaki.

"They sleep cute don't they?" Hyoma smiled, holding Hyouko.

About 2 hours later, the gang was having some fun peacefully at the house. Kenta and Madoka were especially occupied with the twins. Also Madoka got to hold one of the twins and she was really lucky to do so.

Then at night, Ginga and Hyoma were eager to get to sleep since it was the first night with the twins sleeping at the house. About 45 minutes after the couple fell asleep, they heard an expected noise.

"Wwwwaahhh! " Was from Hyouko and Hanaki obviously from the other room. Hyoma had to go to their room to rock them back to sleep. Eventually after about 2 hours, the twins seem to be going back to sleep as normal…

The next morning, Ginga was the first to wake up and to make some breakfast, hoping he doesn't wake up Hyouko and Hanaki. About 30 minutes later, the rest of the gang woke up as well.

"Mornin Gingy. It smells yummy here," Yu chanted.

'Yep, breakfast is almost ready kiddo." Ginga replied, smiling.

"Hey Ginga. Wow you seem to be in a good mood," Madoka added, with a glee.

After the gang had breakfast, Ginga held Hyouko and Hanaki so he can breastfeed them. Then the news started to appear on television.

"This is the number 99 breaking news. Reporters from the hospital just informed that one of the fellow bladders Ginga Hagane gave birth to twins at Saint Mary's hospital a couple of days back." Ginga was shocked when he heard this, then the reporter continued," Also although the twins were completely healthy, there was still conflict. It was about Ryuga and 2 other suspicious criminals with him, Yuki and Kyo. While Ginga was in labor, it seems that Ryuga, Yuki, and Kyo threatened to shoot the twins to death when another witness believed to be named Cilan took over the action. Furthermore, he arrested Ryuga as well. Ryuga is sentenced for a 2 year sentence in prison with the investigators continuing to find more evidence. This has been a conclusion of this report; thanks for watching."

"But I'm glad that Ryuga's in jail," Ginga sighed in relief.

"Hey Ginga, may I see the twins please?" Kenta came down asking.

" sure," Ginga answered.

**Meanwhile in prison…**

"Man, going to jail sucks drago balls," Ryuga muttered and sighed. It has been a couple of days since Cilan captured him and arresting him as well. Man thinking about Cilan makes Ryuga to want to have revenge.

"Ugh…I just am really to kick that Conisueer's ass when I'm out of prison. Sigh…"

Miles away from prison was Cilan and Kellyn chilling outside smiling.

"You know what Kellyn?" Cilan started.

"Aww yes tell me anything Cilan," Kellyn asked.

"I'm so happy now that we got peace. Also no murderers of babies are like tasting victory," Cilan continued.

"Well I agree on that," Kellyn replied.

"Also I want to tell you nothing personal though. But after seeing you for a long time, I knew how special of a person you are. And I want to tell you that I love you," Kellyn was surprised to hear what Cilan have said.

"Well then...I love you too," Kellyn shot back, blushing. The 2 got closer face to face and then embraced each other, followed by a deep kiss.

**Back at the house…**

Later tat evening, Ginga as doing everything he can to keep the twins happy like entertaining them or something. Then while he was watching TV, he heard a certain commercial…

"Attention bladers and all fans: we will be having an epic battle tournament tomorrow at the WBBA! Please invite all of your friends to come at this semi-annual event. The winners will not only receive a trophy, they will be crowned one of the finalists for the world-wide competition. So brace yourself and we hope to see you tomorrow!"

Ginga was utterly surprised after he heard that commercial. He had 2 main problems 1: his main role of parenting for Hyouko and Hanaki, and 2: he's really busy with the gang and that he forgot all about his career as a blader. Since his pregnancy, Ginga seems to be battling less often with other bladers, not even participated in bey battles since the 5th month of pregnancy. That's it he couldn't take the stress anymore, so he ran to Hyoma all stressed out.

"Ugh….I can't take it anymore," he complained to Hyoma.

Ginga had a few tears on his eyes," Well I…it's just that I lost my interest in Beyblade. We're obviously parents you know. Sniff…I just don't know what to do. I have to balance Beyblade and parenting and it's so stressing. Why…sniff why…" he embraced Hyoma while crying his eyes out.

"Oh Ginga," Hyoma whispered, looking so worried.

**Okay the end of the second to last chapter. Then chapter 10 will be the finale yay for me! Anyways will Ginga still become a blader although he's a parent? Also the ending will be either happy or sad so get ready.**

** Oh and sorry for not updating recently. It's because of my stupid computer takes forever for me to update. I also have a lot of homework from school.**

** So plz plz plz review and have a nice day! **


	10. The finale!

**CutieAngel999: Yes! Oh yes! This is the finale of FROM CHILDHOOD FRIENDS TO PARENTS!**

** Alright so this is the last chapter. I hope ya enjoy it! So guess what happens at the end? In addition if I get enough reviews I'm considering why not we make a sequel of this fanfic huh? **

** So I hope you enjoy this…**

** Chapter 10: The finale…**

Ginga embraced Hyoma, sobbing after telling what the real situation was. Hyoma held Ginga closer whispering," Listen Ginga…" he started then wiped Ginga's tears away.

"Don't worry about your career as a blader and as a parent. I know that my parents had the same experience when they had me. It wasn't easy at first but eventually they managed. You can still become a blader and the rest of us will take care of Hyouko and Hanaki. If you believe in yourself, then nothing is impossible. You can don't it Ginga, I know you can!" Hyoma encouraged.

"You're…right…I'm gonna do it, I Can do it. I KNOW I CAN! I WILL DO IT FOR EVERY ONE OF US!" Ginga said, determined and then embraced Hyoma smiling with tears.

"Thank you…hic….Hyoma," Ginga whispered.

**The very next day at the WBBA stadium…**

"ALRIGHT BLADERS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT THE EPIC BATTLE BETWEENOUR CONTESTANTS? WE HAVE OUR MOST POPULAR BLADER GIVE IT UP FOR GINGA!" The crowd really went wild when they aw Ginga walking with pride and confidence. Then a few of the audience questioned…

"Did you hear that Ginga had twins?" One of them asked.

"Really? That was a surprise." Another one said.

"I also heard it's been a couple of days since that happened."

"It was probably not easy and rather painful."

"Agreed with that."

"Well I hope Ginga wins this round."

"Me too…"

The DJ continued," WE ALSO HAVE ANOTHER CONTESTANT FROM AN UNKOWN PLACE! IT'S CILAN!" Cilan… Cilan? Gasp Cilan! The guy who killed Hyoma accidentally and later arrested Ryuga from his criminal minds. He's a blader from a place I don't know, Ginga thought doubtfully.

"That's right! I'm a blader! Now I challenge you Ginga Hagane in return for capturing Ryuga," Cilan started (Note he brought Pansage with him)

"Hey I know you! You're the one ho captured Ryuga when I was in labor!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Correct! Now I'm gonna challenge you! After that good thing I did for you," Cilan continued," Now prepare to lose!"

"Bring it on!" Ginga shot back.

"3-2-1 let it rip!" The 2 bladers launched the 2 beys into the stadium.

"Alright Pansage, we can show him who's boss," Cilan smirked with Pansage.

"So Cilan's bey is grass Striker, an attack type." Madoka exclaimed while doing research on her laptop," It seems that the spin tack is increasing the powers of each hit."

"Wow, but I know Ginga can do this for sure," Kenta added.

"Alright special move: Striker leaf blade!" Cilan commanded. There was an illusion of a green colored unicorn with leaves surrounding it attacking Pegasus with high accuracy.  
>Then Pegasus was sent flying.<p>

"Pegasus, Alright special move: Star booster Attack-huh," Ginga was shocked when he saw Cilan's bey creating a big green shield to keep the special move from taking effect.

"Ha! Your gonna have to do better than that!" Cilan teased with an evil laugh.

"No way! I was just getting started," Ginga replied.

"Wow, nice call,"

"You can do this Ginga!" Hyoma cheered when he saw this.

"Cilan do your best!" Kellyn exclaimed trying to be encouraging.

"What do I do next? If Cilan doesn't stop this than Pegasus would be done for sure," Ginga sighed," Okay got it…Pegasus STARDUST DRIVER!"

"No you're not! Striker LEAF VINE STORM!" Cilan called back

Then the 2 beys clashed together with the 2 special moves followed by 2 beams of light in different colors. However, the blue light was stronger than the green. Then, it ended up in a huge explosion KABOOM!

"What…the hell?" Cilan gasped when he saw that his bey stopped spinning.

"Pansage?" His grass type pokemon replied.

"And the winner is Gi-Gi-Ginga!" The Dj announced.

"I…I won," Ginga said, looking surprised.

"YES HE WON!" Hyoma cheered.

"For all of us, especially for Hyouko and Hanaki!" Madoka added, smiling.

"Man…Cilan lost…" Kellyn sighed in pity.

"Good game Cilan, thanks man," Ginga told Cilan.

"You too you know what, you're a pretty good blader and parent," Cilan replied.

"Pansaage…pan…" Pansage added, gleefully.

"Kay, let's see each other next time then," Ginga said, waving his hand to Cilan.

"Okay then, farewell,"

"Hey Ginga, you were awesome man," Kenta commended

"Yeah, let's hurry and go home, we don't want to worry the twins," Madoka joined in.

Minutes later, the gang ran back to the house. They found the twins Hyouko and Hanaki crying, probably because mom and dad were gone for quite a while. Ginga and Hyoma were rocking them so they would be calm.

"There…now don't cry," Ginga whispered while rocking Hanaki.

"Were here with you," Hyoma also whispered holding Hyouko in his warm arms, then the couple placed the twins to their crib while watching them sleeping.

Sigh what a wonderful day of parenting. It was way better than expected. At first, when Ginga was pregnant things weren't that perfect and rather awkward. He was into stressed but Hyoma, his boyfriend and his other friends helped him feel better. They were after him through the good and bad times. And all that pain Ginga went through during labor and delivery was really worth it. Now Ginga and Hyoma will cherish the life of parenting life has in store for them.

"When they're older, let's teach them how to Beyblade like us," Ginga whispered to Hyoma, smiling.

"Why that would be great," Hyoma replied, smiling back.

The end…

** So…YAY THE FANFIC CAME TO A HAPPY CONCLUSION! I'M SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF TO BELIEVE THAT I'M A GEAT AUTHOR!\**

** SO I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! IF YOU REVIEW, THEN I'LL PROBABLY PUBLISH A SEQUEL OF FCHFTP!**

**THANKS SO MUCH ESPECIALLY: RyugaxGingaxKyoya108, Sakigane, Manakete-girl, and Blue Butterfly Kisses 84. I have so much gratitude for all of you guys; you've inspired me to make this fanfic a great success.**

** Thank you guys so very much**

** With love,**

**CutieAngel999 ;D**


End file.
